The true power of loyalty ( Matt x Oc x Tia)
by Witchgirl951
Summary: 11 year old, Luna Kido, thought she was going to have the same old summer experience with her over-protected cousin, Joe, but that all changed when they were taken to the digimon world. Can Luna and her new friend get back to their world or would they be stunk here forever. (sorry I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing this so I apologize for any errors, also I do not own any of the digimon charaters except for Luna.  
Now on to the story! (BTW that's Luna and her outfit fs71/f/2013/214/5/1/twin_princess_rein_render_by_ )

Chapter 1: Same old camp day... not!  
My parents use to tell me that anything can happen to anyone; but I don't think they meant by me and 7 other kids getting sunk into another world. Wait, sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Luna Kido, and both me and my over- protected cousin, Joe Kido, went to a ordinary summer camp to get out of the house and make some 'new friends'. Easier said than done, when most people her think of me as this weird mad- hatter cosplay girl and never come talk to me. The only people who talk to me is my cousin, Joe, and my best friend/neighbor Tia Kamiya. Tia is a go0fy, fun kid that at times are hard to get along with, but he'll always be there for me. When I first got the camp, I followed Tia under a shady tree and rested under it, as Tia climbed up and was currently taking a nap on one of the branches. As I looked around, I saw Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa, tending a flower garden. Tia told me that Sora is a very caring and is always looking out for everyone, but since of my fear of rejection from others, I don't know if it's true. Mimi, like me, can tell what her favorite color is. I've meet Mimi before when I was with Joe, and she'll say anything that's on her mind, good or bad. As I continue to look around, I spotted Izzy Izumi, in the temple trying to get a Wi-Fi connection or something like that; then I spotted Matt Ishida and T.K Takaishi. Matt is always acting 'cool and the 'bad boy' type but I can tell easily that he deeply cares for his little brother and might even be the sensitive type, but I know better that Matt will never admit to it. As for T.K, he is the most cutest and sweetest little boys ever!

I giggled at the thought of it, then I felt something cold land on my knee, I look up to see... snow?! I quickly get up and call to Tia. "Tia! Tia! Wake up!" "Grmm...what?" "It's snowing!" "What?!" That must have jolted him awake because the next thing I knew was Tia laying beside me. "Tia! Are you ok?" I asked him worriedly as I kneel down next to him. "Y-yea, but," Tia look up, " where is this snow coming from? I mean it is July isn't it?" "Yea..." I answer him, looking up at the sky too. _This is so weird, last time I checked it should be hot, not cold and freezing! _Then I felt a harsh cold breeze push against us. "Come on Luna! We need to find some shelter!" Tia said and grabbed my hand and pulled me with him toward the temple._** Thumb-Thumb**_. I feel my cheeks warm up, not because of the cold wind, but because of... well... ok, I admit I do have a small crush on my best friend, and well, I'm not going to explain it further, you get the point.

All 8 of us were able to get into the temple before the weather worsen, when we heard the wind stop blowing, we all went outside all excitedly to the snow. "Well since the consensus is canceled, but let's have some companion races instead!" "Hahaha, I'm going to build the biggest snowman ever!" "T.K, be careful! Slow down!" "Brrr! It's freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." "Man, I was worried I'll catch a summer cold but this is worse! Huh?" "Ah! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots!" "Oh! Pretty!" I said looking up at the sky, then ran up to my cousin and tug on his arm. "Look Joe!" "Huh? Oh wow!" "Look!" "Ohhh!" "Hey you, umm, Izzy, you gotta check this out!" Tia called out. "Wow! It's beautiful, even magical." Mimi said amazed "Yay, but what is it?" Izzy questioned "Maybe it's an Aurora" said Sora. "You mean Aurora Polaris? The Northern Lights? That's impossible." Izzy stated "You see that is in Alaska. We're way to far south." "Well tell that to the snow" Sora said. "I think we should get inside before we get sick." My cousin stated, "And miss this, no way." Matt told him. As I continue to gaze at the sky, I notice a strange green wind tunnel behind the northern lights. Then these eight beams of light came right toward us! But it turned out to be this really cool device, and then this huge title wave came and wash us away, and I blacked out.

"Luna! Luna! Come on Luna, it's time to wake up!" a voice tells me as I feel something soft rub against my arm."Ok, ok, I'm up." I replied sleepy. I look down at my arm to see this cute looking puppy, expect its ears, paws, and curled up tail is pink and the rest pure white. "Umm hi there, what's your name?" "I'm Xiaomon" (look up to see how she looks like if my description didn't help) "Well it's very nice to meet you Xiaomon were you waiting for someone?" " Yup, you!" "M-me?! Why?" "Because your my partner for life!" _Partner of life__?_ "Ok well Xiaomon have you seen any humans over here?" "Humans? You mean people like you?" "Yes." "No sorry, but I can try to smell and track them for you if you like." "Oh yes please!" I watch as Xiaomon begins to sniff around then gets something. "Ah I got it! This way Luna!" Xiaomon exclaims and runs into the forest. "H-hey wait up Xiaomon!" I follow Xiaomon till I hear voices, and Xiaomon begins to run a little more faster and disappears behind a bush. I hear a loud thumb and her yelling "I found them! I found them!" I quickly move to where Xiaomon disappeared to find her on top of Matt, jumping up and down. I did an anime sweat drop when I saw this. "L! I found them!" "Y-yea you did..." I go over to Matt and pick up Xiaomon. "Sorry..." "It's alright I guess..." "Luna you too?!" I look over to see Tia, Izzy, Sora, and T.K standing there too, then shyness takes over, and I step back, hugging Xiaomon a bit tight and answer looking down a bit hurt. "Well, yay, I'm here; I was there to when that huge wave took us..." "What he means is," I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder, I look up to see it was Matt. "you also got ne of those little guys." "Ya, I found her when I woke up." I said looking sown at Xiaomon, blushing a bit. Xiaomon jumps out of my arms and introduced herself. " I'm Xiaomon! It's nice to meet you!" "GAHHH!" We all looked over to see my cousin running like crazy. "Gahhh! Help! This thing wouldn't stop following me!" He ran up to us panting. "Hey who you calling a thing; I ain't no stuff animal, the name's Bukamon." A small gray seal with a bright orange hair sticking out, like a flame, stunk to Joe, which was freaking out. I went over and grab Bukamon, before Joe has a panic attack. "Well hey Bukamon! It's very nice to meet you, I apologize for my cousin, he can get scared easily." "I do not!" Joe denied, I just raise my eyebrow at him and gave him the 'really' look. "Anyways what are they?" Joe asks. Bukamon jumps down to the rest of the digimon, "We're-," "**Digimon! Digital Monsters!**" "Digital monsters?!" Tia asks. "Yup."

Then the little digimon explains that their also cute, loyal, and etc. "It's great to meet you all, my name is Tia, and these are my friends from camp. I'll like you to meet Sora." "This is a great place you got here, except for the bugs." "And the self proclaim cool one over there is Matt." "No autographs please." "And that's Joe." "I would shake hands, if you had any." "And that's his way awesome cousin, Luna." "I'm really not that awesome, but it's very nice to meet you all." "Izzy here is our computer expert." "Do you have internet access?" And last but not least is umm-" "T.K, and I'm not as small as I look." "Now is that everyone?" "No wait where is-" "AHH! Somebody help me!" "Mimi!" We all ran to the sound of Mimi's cry of help. "Mimi, where are you?!" Tia called out, then Mimi and a plant with legs followed. "Mimi your ok!" Then in the sky a huge bug came flying by. _Just what was that thing?!_ "Mimi are you ok?" "Yea..." "Come on we got to get away from here." Tia yells out as we ran as fast as we could away the huge bug all the way to the edge of an cliff. "Great now what?" Joe asks, and Tia and Matt start to argue to where to go next, while their doing that I walk over to the edge to get a better look if we can climb down from here. "Luna! What are you?! Get back over here you can get hurt!" Tia tells me worriedly "I'm trying to see if we can climb down from here, but it's too steep to climb down, we'll have to find a different way to get down." "But how?" Sora asks as the bug comes around again. _Wow.._. I thought as I steadied myself. "Be careful, Luna!" Sora tells me. Quickly I took the chance to run back to the group when the bug came again, which I had to fall down to duck, when Xiaomon ran up to it and shot bubbles at it and the rest of the other digimon followed; which caused the bug to crash into the trees behind us. "Xiaomon!" I yell out as I ran up to the badly injured Xiaomon. "Xiaomon, why did you do that you could have gotten even more hurt?!" I asked her worriedly. "Because your my partner, and no matter what, I'll always stay with you and protect you even if it cost me my life." Xiaomon replies weakly. "Xiaomon..." I say as I hold Xiaomon gently. "Hah? Oh no!" I hear Joe say, and turn around to see the giant bug coming up again. "Everyone over here!" I yell out. Everyone come to me with their injuried digimon. "Ok guys, get ready to run." Tia tells us, however the digimon have a different idea, they want to stay and fight?! "Xiaomon are you sure you want to do this." I ask, "Yea, don't worry Luna we got this." Xiaomon tells me and jump down with the rest and charge toward the beast. "Xiaomon please be careful!" I yell out to her, then suddenly a light surrounds the digimon and then "**Koromon digivole into Agumon!" "Yokomon digivole into Biyomon!" "Motimon digivole into Tentomon!" "Tsunomon digivole into Gabumon!" "Tokomon digivole into Patamon!" "Bukamon digivole into Gomamon!" "Tanemon digivole into Palmon!" "Xiaomon digivole into Labramon!"** _Wow...  
_

_"_Look at them, what happen to them?" Mimi asks. "I don't know but their defanly bigger..." Tia replies, then they attack._"Posin Ivy!" "Bomb Bubble!" "Electric Shocker!" "Piper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" "Spiral twister!" "Retri Bark!" _We all stare at amazement when they took it down. "You guys are awesome!" T.K yells out; but we celebrated to soon because the bug is up again and when it took a step toward us, the cliff couldn't handle the weight and broke off with us kids and digimon falling to our doom!

___ Will they survey this great fall, find out next time in Digimon: Digital Monsters._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooo sorry about not updating soo soon I had an 6 page essay to do for history... yay, it suck, also I saw I accidentally spelled Tai's name wrong so I'm going to fix that up, and I don't know Digimon... just Luna. Any ways on to the story. (Also that's Labramon)

Last time on Digimon digital Monsters...  
_ "Look at them, what happen to them?" Mimi asks. "I don't know but their defiantly bigger..." Tai replies, then they attack. "Posin Ivy!" "Bomb Bubble!" "Electric Shocker!" "Piper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" "Spiral twister!" "Retri Bark!" We all stare at amazement when they took it down. "You guys are awesome!" T.K yells out; but we celebrated to soon because the bug is up again and when it took a step toward us, the cliff couldn't handle the weight and broke off with us kids and digimon falling to our doom!_

*Luna's Pov.*  
As we all fell down to our doom, Izzy, Sora and T.K's digimon were able to fly so they tried to fly them to safety, well I guess the digimon weren't strong enough hold their weight, so they began to fall again. Mimi's digimon tried to swing both of them to safety with her vines but the vine grabbed on to a weak spot of the rocky cliff and they fell too. I see the water getting closer so I held on tightly on to my hat and held down my skirt and braised myself for in pack when... "_Fish net_ !" "Oof!" I look down to see we all landed on a school of fish?! "Wow. This is some ride." Tai said dumb founded. As we continued on we hear a great terrible roar "Huh? Hey look out!" Matt yells out, we all look to see the beast that had just attack us, come crashing down into the water, with a piece of the cliff with it, which caused the waves to move drastically high and wash us up to shore near by. "I knew we were ok, I wasn't worried." Matt says once everyone has calmed down. "Man, what was that a floating fish market?" Joe asks, "Lucky for us those fish were having a fish reunion. Ha!" his digimon says, "Huh?" "I'm kiddin'. Those fish were good friends of mine, and I just asked for a lift." he says smiling. "And all these years I thought I was allgery to sea food thank you! Umm.. I guess it's not Bukamon?" "Gomamon now." "Gomamon, got it." "And I guess your not Tokomon are you?" T.K asks his digimon. "Nope, now I'm Patamon." "And it all because we digivole." a little T Rex says. "I don't think at is in my dictionary." Tai says. "So digivoling is when they advantence to the next level, and become more powerful than before." Izzy states. "Right, all of us digivole. I went to Motimon to Tentmon." Tentmon tells us. "I digivole from Yokomon to Biyomon." "First I was Tsunomon but now I'm Gabumon." "And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." "And I was Xiaomon but I digivole to Labramon!" "And me, I was Koromon, I digivole to Agumon." "Mm-hm. When you digivole, you sirtinly got way bigger, does this mean your something different now or are you still digimon?" Tai asks with his arm around his head. "Digimon, but I needed you help Tia." Agumon says. "Me? For what?" "You see, digivoling is a very compliacted process." Agumon tells us. "In order to be succissful, I had to share your energy." "Really?" Tai ask amazied. "So, I guess you don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asks. "Sure don't." Biyomon replies. "But how your access my energy?" Izzy asks, "Even we don't know everything." Tentmon replies. "Thanks for my magical power." Palmon tells Mimi happily, twirling around, as Mimi sighs "The whole thing makes my head spiny." "So, I help you change. That's so cool!" T.K tells Patamon, "Yup, sure is." Patamon replies. "My parents warned me about strangers." My cousin Joe says cautiously. "But I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend for life." Gomamon tells him, well tries too anyways. "So I really did help you?" I asked "Yup, don't doubt yourself, Luna, your amazing!" Labramon says stretching her paws out. I anime sweat drop. "L-labramon..."  
"Ok, come on, what are we going to do?" Matt questions, "If own there was a payphone near by then we'll be able to call, the police department, fire department, or my mom." Joe states. "Joe, if we call Aunt Kimmy (sorry I don't know Joe's mom's name so just go with it), then she'll call the whole Japanese army." I tell him, with an anime sweat drop. "Also we don't know where we are." Tai states, "But we know way we started," all of us look up, "up there on that mountain." Sora says. " I say we forget going back and explore this place." Matt says, and of course my cousin had to be against it. "I'm not exploring anyway. I say, we stay right way we are." "Yay and let the bug came and get us. We need to find a way to lead us away from!" Matt argues. "Matt is right, but without a compass, we don't know which way is north." Izzy stated, "Oh I know!" Tentmon says excitedly. "Well which way is it?" "It's the opposite of south." "Oh brother..."  
Then everyone began come up with ideas to maybe why we're here, was when I heard _**Ring-Ring**_**!** in the distance. I look around to see no one heard it, but to me it was so clear, so I started to head toward the sound. "Luna! Luna! Wait up! Wait for me!" I stop and turned around to see Labramon running toward me. "Luna! Where are you going?" Labramon asks me worriedly, "Huh? You mean you don't hear the ringing?" I ask Labramon confused "Ringing? Nope." "Huh, well I guess it was just my imagination. Come on let's go back with the group." "O.k!" As we came closer to the group, I heard Tai said "Yup, there might be a boat there." I quicken my pace and ask loudly "A boat where?" As I continued on I see everyone's shock faces. "Luna?!" Tai asks disbelief "Yea?" "Why did you come from? I thought you were over here!" Tai points behind him with the others"I was, but I thought I heard something so I started to follow the sound, but then Labramon brought me back. Sorry to make you guys worry." I apologized "Well, at least that makes some sense than Tai thinking he saw the ocean." Matt says. " Actually, I think, this a ocean near by." I stated. "What?!" "HA! I told you!" "Do you know if that is a fact?" Izzy asks. " Well no, but when I was following the sound, the smell of the air started to change a bit to salty air." I said. "See I told you! Come on Luna! It's go!" Tai says grabbing my hand and pulling me along with them.  
We continued to walk on when we finally came up to the beach, when the ringing stared up again but louder and more a telephone ring. "Hey guys do you here that or is that just my imagination again?" I ask, "No I can hear it... And it sounds it's coming this way. Come on!" Tai says as we race till we found a bunch of payphones just there! "See I told you, all we need is a phone. We're saved!" My cousin cries out joyfully. We all run as fast as we can to the ringing payphone, but once we get there and open the door, the phone stopped ringing. "Why it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asks, "Wrong number?" Tai says unsure. "Well that's bizarre." Sora said, "My theory is aliens set it up here as a trap." Izzy states, "If we find some place that delivers pizza." Matt says out of hunger "Whatever you get, no anchovies for me!" Mimi says "Or mushrooms!" I added. "The question is what are the doing here at the beach." Sorra question us, "So people to call their parent for a ride home." Joe says as if the answer was oblivious. "Parent? What exactly is a parent?" Gomamon asks with the other digimon looks confused and coritsy to what is answer is too. _Really?! They don't know what a parent is?!_ "That's it I'm out of here, come on Luna." Joe says, grabbing my hand and starts to drag me away. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Does anyone have any lose chance?" I hear Tai asks, "Huh? Why?" Izzy replies. " Obliviously, I'm going to make a phone call to get some help." "Ha! Use my phone card here!" "I'm going to call Aunt Kimmy!" I said as I run to one of the empty payphones. "H-hey Luna wait for me!" Joe calls out behind me and both him and Gomamon joins Labramon and I in a payphone booth. I find a quarter in coin slot and insert it in, then Joe dials the house. "Hello, mom it's Joe and Lu- " Joe starts to say when this woman's over the phone it's tells us that the phones are working and to hang up and have a nice day? _Weird... _We tried a couple of more times till Labramon Gomamon and I knew that we weren't getting any way so we joined the rest of the group on the sand. "Did you guys have any luck?" I ask, as I sit next to Matt, "Nope you?"Matt asks, I just shake my head no. "Every curious. Do Joe act like this every single day?" Izzy asks, "Pretty much." I answered , "No matter what phone number he dials, it still won't work." Matt says, "Well, I'm going to search for another phone booth." Tai says "Hey wait a minute, just because WE can't call out of here, doesn't mean some else can call us." Matt says. "It's a waste of time just sitting here."Tai says annoyed, "I'm gonna stay here for a while, besides everyone needs a rest." Matt argued, and to prove his point, Matt motioned toward a tired T.K and Mimi. "And I'm getting hungry too." Izzy added to prove Matt's point. "Yay, me to... O.K everybody, brake time!" Tai says, and both Sora and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey does anybody have anything to eat. All I have is this- Ah!" Sora reaches to her pocket and pulls out the device that appeared in the sky at camp! "The device that fell out of the sky at camp!" "I forgot about though gismos." Tai says as we all get out from on our waist or bag. "If anyone as a pink one, I'll trade." "What are this things?" T.K ask, "We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt point out. "Yay, that is true but why?" I ask. "If only I can that this apart..." Izzy murmured then his stomach groans loudly. "That is after I eat, I'm famished." "Me too, but all I got is my emergency first ad kit." Sora says. "All I have is my handy laptop and cellphone but neither one of them has work since we got here." "I can't believe you actually drag this with you to camp!" "Oh yay, and what did you bring?" "Oh just my telescope." "Sorry I got nothing." "Hey, check what I got!" and in T.K's bag were a bunch of goodies! Yum! "Why don't you share that with me T.K please?" "All, sure Luna, you have to ask I was alright gonna share you guys any ways. Isn't she cute." T.K tell Matt. "Forget it." Matt replies. "Ah thanks T.K!" I go and hug him and he hugs me back. "No problem!" "Luna what do you have?" "Sorry, I got nothing." "Hey Mimi what do you have in that huge bag of yours? Hair supply and hair brush?" "Ah? Let's see here... I got a compass, some cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knifes and stuff like that." "What?! You had a compass! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" "Because, I wanted to see how far we'll get, and plus it's broken." Tai let's out a sigh, "Well some much for that..." Matt and Tai began thinking on what they came do, when I remember that Joe has that big old with him, so I got up and drag Joe away from the phone. "H-hey! Luna! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone on the phone!?" "Yes, but it's time for you to relax and get something to eat. Joe if the phone hasn't earlier, what makes you think it'll work now." "Well, I, um..." "That's what I thought, now come on." I said, and brought him back with the group. And Joe being the resposible one, then began doing caulation on how much food we will have if we don't be a pig, which is what Tai and Agumon are being... Oh boy...  
Then suddenly the ground started to shake and the payphones were shot up into the sky, and we quickly moved away. Then is giant shell started to come out of the ground. "What is that?!" "It's Shellmon!" "What's a Shellmon?" "Something at gets mad for no reason." Shellmon was this pink dragon with a shell. "Attack by to monsters on the same day. Doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergy to shellfish. Anyways everyone up here." Joe cried out as he climbs an edge, but then Shellmon blasted water a him which sent Joe tumbling down! "Joe!" I said as get next to him, "are you ok?" "yay..." "Digimon attack!" Agumon yells out, then Labramon, Tentmon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Agumon run to Shellmon. _"Piper Breath!" "Blue Blaster-_ huh?" "_Spiral Twister- _umm?" _"Retri Bark_- grm..." "_Electric shocker-_ oho..." "What's happening to them?" Izzy ask, "It looks like the don't have any power left!" Matt says, then Shellmon blasts them away with water. Patamon and Palmon tries to attack too but the same thing happens to them, but some how Agumon is the only one still attacking. "Why is it only Agumon still going?" Izzy asks, "It's because we're to hungry." Tentmon relies weary. "Gabumon!" "We're just to tired..." "Labramon! Are you ok?" "So hungry..." "That's it! Agumon was the only one to eat." Sorra stated, "Now I see..." "Then the other digimon don't have any strength left to fight." "Hey Agumon, it looks like it's just you and me!" Tai calls out to Agumon, "Then give me a diversion." "Hey ugly over here!" Tai says running toward Shellmon. "No don't!" Sora says, and Agumon fires at it and Tai begins to it with a part from the payphone, then one of Shellmon's tentacle hairs grabbed Tai! "Hang on Tai!" Agumon yells out race to help Tai but Shellmon lifts up his big hand and swases Agumon, and then he comes and blast us! "Oof!" "Luna are you ok?" "Ya..." "Look out! He's gonna get everyone, and there is nothing I can to about it, Gahh!" Tai cries out. "Tai don't!" "Grrrm!" _"Digivole!"_ Agumon and then a flash of light Agumon digivole into... _**"Greymon!**_**"** and he goes and gets Tai away from him and attacks it out! In the end Greymon sends Shellmon flying all the way to the ocean; Greymon divigoles back to Agumon and we get all the digimon something to eat.  
"Hello, operator , come on I know you can hear me! Hello!? Hello?!" Joe asks away, still trying to call someone. _Oh brother..._ "Well we defiantly can't stay here any more longer, Greymon didn't defeat Shellmon fully, and no dount he'll come back for two round to." Izzy says, "Your right but who's gonna go and tell Joe that?" Matt asks, I sigh,"I'm on it..." I walk over to my cousin and grab him by the collar and drag him away from the phone, back with the group. "Come on you. It's time to go." "Luna! Wait! No! I could have got someone or someone gonna call us or-" "Joe! If we stay here any longer then Shellmon gonna get us and I'm pretty sure you don't want that right ya but..." "But, nothing. Look we need to find a place safe to spend the night, and besides if there is phones here, then there must be people here. Ok?" "Ya ok..." "Are you guys ready!" "Ok let's go!" _**"Digimon!**_**" **and we began our adventure, unknown to us what 's going to happen next.


End file.
